Cargo bay
A cargo bay, cargo hold, or cargo deck was a general purpose storage facility aboard shuttles, starships and starbases. Starfleet NX-class in the Delphic Expanse]] The had three cargo bays. ( ) Cargo Bay One was located aft center in the saucer section. ( ) Circa 2152, a web-like symbiotic lifeform infested Cargo Bay Two aboard the NX-class starship . ( ) Enterprise s Cargo Bay Two became affected, in 2153, by spatial anomalies that were a characteristic of the Delphic Expanse, causing cargo to fly from one wall to another and cling to the walls. Meanwhile, Cargo Bays One and Three seemed unaffected. Though Archer at first thought Cargo Bay Two's gravity plating might be responsible, viewing the cargo bay confirmed for him that this wasn't the case. The room was thereafter sealed off. ( ) Shortly thereafter, one of the cargo bays aboard Enterprise was invaded by a pair of Osaarian pirates, who firstly beamed into the cargo bay before one of them used his own particle weapon to knock out a crewman who had been working in the area. The cargo bay was then ransacked by the pair of Osaarians, using small transponder devices. The Osaarians completely emptied Cargo Bay Two and were in Cargo Bay One when they were detected by Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed from the vessel's armory, though the Osaarians soon left the ship. Cargo Bay Two was at least partly refilled with the previously stolen cargo once it was recovered from a Delphic Expanse sphere where the Osaarians had stashed it. ( ) Shortly after Captain Archer and T'Pol returned to Enterprise of 2153 following completion of a time-traveling mission to Detroit of 2004, Archer mentioned Cargo Bay Two to T'Pol; he wanted her to ensure that the room be used to store Xindi equipment that, as a result of the mission, was now in the command center on Enterprise. ( ) s cargo bays being called a "cargo hold" was in the final draft script of .}} Crossfield-class The had five cargo bays. ( ) These bays were located in the secondary hull. ( ) In 2256, it was announced on the public announcement system that all available offload teams were to report to Cargo Bay 5 of the . ( ) Constitution-class In 2266, the starship beamed down cargo supplies to the Tantalus V penal colony. ( ) In 2267, the USS Enterprise was en route to Makus III with a cargo of medical supplies. ( ) While cargo bay is the designation for goods to be delivered to another starship, a starbase, or colony, ship's stores is the designation for crew supplies storage. , , and mentioned ship's stores.}} After the USS Enterprise underwent a refit in the 2270s, the ship had one large cavernous cargo bay, in the ship's secondary hull, that could be flown into directly from space by shuttlecraft and cargo management units carrying cargo containers. ( ) This cargo bay had three levels: * top level – shuttlecraft flight deck, CMU stations; * mid level – cargo bays, shuttlecraft elevator, shuttlecraft hangar deck, lifeboats; * low level – cargo bays Galaxy-class Cargo bays were often equipped with large transporters to assist in the moving of cargo containers. However, aboard starships, cargo bays located in the stardrive section did not have transporters. In that situation, cargo was directed into the bay by a transporter chief operating in a transporter room. ( ) Cargo bays were used in a variety of ways other than typical storage, including triage centers, brigs, and stasis unit facilities. Cargo Bay 4 aboard the was located close to the outside of the ship and could be decompressed easily by blowing the cargo bay hatch. ( ) . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 3rd ed., p. 10)}} Intrepid-class The had several bays with the designation "Cargo Bay 2". One had variable environmental controls and was designed for organic storage. It was converted to a hydroponics bay by Kes in 2371 in order to allow for the growth of foods for consumption. Another was located on Deck 4 and suffered a massive hull breach when a Kazon shuttle intentionally collided into it in 2372. In 2374, the Borg assimilated a third "Cargo Bay 2" during an alliance with Voyager. After the alliance, four Borg alcoves remained in the bay and it went back to normal cargo storage. This "Cargo Bay 2", however, was located on Deck 8. ( ) by Neelix, who proposed the installation of holoemitters to convert the room into a third holodeck; this is assumed to be a different cargo bay than Seven of Nine's, as she would likely object to the conversion of what is essentially her quarters into a public recreation area. The shifting location of Cargo Bay 2 was never explained in dialogue and has never been directly addressed by any member of the production staff. It is presumably simply a mistake made by the writers of those individual scripts, who did not keep up with the location of that particular cargo bay. Alternatively, Voyager was stated several times in the early seasons to have three cargo bays, three transporter rooms, and three holodecks; early drafts of the scripts in question may have referenced the supposed third cargo bay, only to have the reference number corrected in later drafts without also making the location consistent. In any case, the location is most definitively established in , which depicts from outside the ship the decompression of cargo bay 2, whose external door is located on what appears to be Deck 7 or Deck 8, on the edge of the saucer section.|Indeed, the confusion of exactly how many cargo bays the has is only complicated by comparing the physical filming model with examples from dialogue. In , Janeway clearly says to The Doctor that he has a clear path to "both" cargo bays. Yet, close analysis of the filming model clearly shows a total of three hatches like the one seen in – one on each side of the saucer rim, and a third at the forward tip just below the auxiliary deflector.|According to the VOY Season 2 DVD trivia text version of , the Voyager had two cargo bays located on the decks 4 and 10.}} The USS Voyager had two cargo bays, one on Deck 4 (Cargo Bay 1) and one on Deck 8. Cargo Bay 2 was in section four, and was used for the storage of spare components and surplus materials. ( ) At one point in 2377, two deuterium tanks were beamed out of Cargo Bay 2. ( ) Deep Space 9 In 2369 Jake Sisko was late for dinner with his father. The computer located him in Cargo Bay 14 where he was tutoring Nog in reading. ( ) Nog and Jake Sisko met a Lissepian captain in Cargo Bay 9 in 2369 to barter some Cardassian yamok sauce for self-sealing stem bolts. ( ) Constable Odo told Commander Sisko and Chief O'Brien to take Crossover bridge 1 which would lead them into the cargo bay and Docking port 4. ( ) After Keiko O'Brien's school was destroyed by a bomb, Commander Sisko granted her permission to resume teaching her students in a cargo bay. ( ) When Nog requested a recommendation from Commander Sisko to enter Starfleet Academy, Sisko decided to test Nog's seriousness by asking him to inventory the contents of Cargo Bay 4. Nog completed the task in a mere five hours, and found items that had been overlooked in the previous inventory. ( ) Miles O'Brien used one of Deep Space 9's cargo bays to install a dart board in 2371. ( ) Klingon Imperial Fleet Bird-of-Prey Small Klingon Bird-of-Preys, like the , had their cargo bay located in the secondary hull. This bay had top loading cargo doors that could be opened explosively with an explosive override. This bay was located on the same deck as the transporter room and engine room. ( ) Other ships In 2152, the cargo hold of a Retellian freighter temporarily held a stasis pod containing Kriosian princess Kaitaama, as she had been kidnapped by the vessel's Retellian crew. Commander Charles Tucker III, who released Kaitaama from the room, referred to it as a "grimy little cargo hold." ( ) The next year, Jonathan Archer covertly accessed the cargo bay aboard Degra's ship, in order to sabotage a shipment of kemocite intended for use in the creation of the Xindi weapon. ( ) An Andorian battle cruiser had three cargo holds. In December of 2153, Cargo Hold Three aboard the Andorian battle cruiser Kumari temporarily held the Xindi test weapon. ( ) In 2369, someone broke into the cargo bay of the Kobliad transport Reyab when it docked at Deep Space 9, to steal a computer chip with a map of the Humanoid brain. ( ) Under the influence of the Saltah'na, Major Kira Nerys asked Constable Odo to slip through the security system of a Valerian transport and into their cargo bay to check if their shipment included dolamide. ( ) Background information The live-action portion of the cargo deck in The Motion Picture was built on Paramount Stage 18 and cost US$52,000. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, p. 95) The set was made by using elements that art director Joe Jennings had designed and constructed for the office of Japanese admiral Nogura, during pre-production on the ultimately abandoned series Star Trek: Phase II. "I don't know exactly what he was going to do with them, but he'd built these sections they'd ended up storing," commented The Motion Picture s production designer, Harold Michelson. "I can't stand to waste, so I used them in the cargo hold, and that's why the cargo hold is sort of Japanese-y." ( ) This set was later added to via the use of matte paintings, making it seem even larger than the set had been. (The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, interior color photographs) According to the VOY Season 2 DVD trivia text version of , the Enterprise-D had three cargo bays located on Decks 2, 38, and 39 External link * de:Frachtraum fr:Salle de chargement Category:Spacecraft sections Category:Station sections